golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
MAZOUI BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature. 1.94, .date of birth. 1997.30 of July. Los Angeles place. Brown hair, honey-colored eyes (with the appearance of a red demon). American nationality. Mazoui O'Brian, formerly named Smith, is an OC character from my stories, son of Karaberasuhttps://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/KARABERASU_BIO_ENGLISHand a powerful demon called Karnoalk. he has a younger sister , Katherine. He married Satory Masters, he has two daughters Jennifer Alusa and Karaberasu Minara. Historia en GWNE Némesis. He doesn´t appear or is mentioned [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite Historia en Sailor Moon R]. He doesn´t exist in Sailor Moon´s universe Historia en GWA Alfa He is not yet born but his mother Karaberasu is caught by the enemy while fighting as Justiciera, a high-ranking demon named Karnoalk abuses her, after the terrible trauma that this entails for the young woman, to her horror she will discover that she has become pregnant. despite trying to abort and even commit suicide attempts, finally and fearing the kind of son she can give birth, Kalie leaves away from her sisters so as not to burden them with that. Mazoui's birth and early years are told in a story apart. GWHC06 After a few months living in Los Angeles, she finally gives birth to Mazoui. The child is dominated by some symptoms of his hybrid condition, for example small fangs and red eyes when he cries due to the presence of some place or sacred object. Thanks to his mother's determination, and the help of her landlady, Dorothy, Kalie gets a priest from an upcoming parish to see that for himself. Mazoui could be baptized and those evil symptoms remit. Karaberasu is then called Karla Smith, with what her little one will have that as his first name. The kid is growing and with just four years suffers from very high fevers. Not knowing what to do, Karaberasu asks Dorothy for help. She tells him that the young nephew of Father O'Brian, (the priest who baptized Mazoui) has come to work in a nearby hospital. The doctor goes to the house and examines Mazoui. The perplexed Karaberasu comes to murmur the name of Rubeus, his former boss of the Black Moon, since that boy's resemblance to him is amazing. Fortunately, he has nothing to doi n his personality . Mathew O'Brian, who is assisting and calls, is a kind man and worried about taking good care of Mazoui. He also falls in love with Karla (as she introduces herself) and after the child has healed they continue to see each other. Finally love is born between them. They will get married and Karaberasu and Mazoui will both adopt the surname O'Brian. In this way they will enter Mathew's family, who lives in Ireland. The boy's parents will visit the US to meet Mathew's future wife and adopted son. Her mother, Megan, is reluctant at first, but then she will accept Karla and her son. But there is a problem. Still traumatized by her rape, Kalie is unable to have sex with her new husband. Finally, seeing this frustrated, he confesses the truth. At first Mathew refuses to believe it until his own uncle confirms that. Next, the young doctor goes to work on a kind of antidote for Mazoui, reasoning that his particular constitution is due not to anything supernatural but to a different biology. After much effort and patience, Karaberasu will be able to resume sexual relations and Mazoui's little sister, Katherine, will be born. The child will love the newcomer very much and between them there will be a very special bond. Unfortunately, puberty causes Mazoui's demonic symptoms to return with more virulence. Mathew should increase the dose of its compound. Years later, they will move to San Diego, leaving Dorothy alone who will die shortly. Of course, surrounded by Karaberasu and his family. Mazoui is able to feel like the soul he considered his grandmother, says goodbye to them. Shortly after the boy enters the United Military Academy, being admitted to the headquarters of New York. In this way he travels there accompanied by his mother who wants to assist him until the course begins. Historia en GWB Beta. While in a supermarket to buy some food, Karaberasu and Mazoui are surprised by robbers. One of them, an old sectarian, recognizes in Kalie that "with which his teacher enjoyed". Despite wanting to deny it, she can't help that guy telling Mazoui the truth about his origin. That drives him crazy with rage and disbelief. Transformed into his demonic appearance, he flies through the skies of the city. There he is intercepted by a golden warrior (Roy himself) Mazoui tries to rush against him, but that individual is much stronger and gives him a good beating that culminates with the badly wounded boy lying in an alley. When Roy is about to finish off, Karaberasu's desperate screams stop him. The astonished Saiyan discovers that he is his sister-in-law, in his identity as Justiciera. Karaberasu tells them what happened in the last twenty years. So Mazoui knows his mother's family. Roy is his uncle and will begin training him to master his powers and his nature. After being possessed by the sect and almost being forced to abuse his own sister, Katherine manages to get him out of that control by humming a lullaby that her grandmother Dothy sang to them as children. From that moment Mazoui is devoted to fighting the forces of evil, helping in turn to free Kerria from the evil influence that had made her Devilish Lady. You will learn arcane sciences with Tom Rodney who will be your teacher in these subjects. After beating the hit men of the reconstructed sect, Mazoui will end up graduating at the Space Academy with the rank of first lieutenant. Together with Leval, Amethyst, Garnet and Satory, he will depart on the SSP-1. Historia en GWG Gamma. In this great ship, as a pilot officer sends a squad. even though the young Satory Masters looks at him. Mazoui will consider her at first as a nice girl with whom you can chat about many topics drinking coffee. Your more sexual than loving interest will be aroused by the Lush to Sandy Ann Wallance. A beautiful gorgeous brunette woman, who works together with Satory in the Fairy Five. After a group dinner and in a private room of the disco they go to, Mazoui and Sandy make love, unleash their instincts losing control. Filled with dread at the thought that he has revealed himself in his demonic form, he finds himself amazed that this girl is a being of his own kind. The two of them understand that it was not love but instinctive attraction and they become good friends. They even join forces, on a quick trip to the Hereafter in order to find the cure for a disease that was killing Leval. He will also meet Giaal Ginga, an alien who infiltrates the ship and with whom he will have in common his ability to read some thoughts and suggestion them. He will be from Satory who he ends up falling in love with. Confessing each other's feelings during the celebration dance aboard the SSP-1, when the ship reaches Bios and restores contact with Earth. Historia en GWD Delta. Mazoui is forced to reveal to Satory their nature when they are attacked by strange creatures that the gods send against them for fun. With no other option, the boy must adopt his demonic form to fight against them. After an initial shock and after talking to Sandy, Satory will accept it. After overcoming the attack of the unbelievers thanks to the manifestation of power of the baby that Amethyst carried in her womb, both will decide to marry and return to Earth. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature He doesn´t appear or is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He appears briefly conversing with his friend Tracer. To offer to collaborate with him Historia en GWT Trascendencia After their marriage with Satory they will have two twin daughters, Jennifer Alusa and Karaberasu Minara. He leaves the army apparently with the rank of colonel to focus on running his father-in-law's business, billionaire Ian Masters. Although secretly continues as a member of the intelligence service. He will also help his sister Kathy go through a tough crisis. It will be essential to collaborate with his cousin Leval to dismantle a drug trafficking network in Bios and he will also pay much interest to Asthel and the wonders that this child is capable of doing. Above all, bring Satory back to life who, after suffering a rapid illness, a kind of incurable cancer, had died despite all the attempts of Mazoui, and Sandy, using her powers to the fullest, to try to heal her. Then he will also warn Tom about the consequences of the Book of Days. Finally it will reach Transcendence. Curiosities of the character. Mazoui is qualified as the envoy, the one who must precede the messenger. Apparently there was an ancient prophecy that the demons misunderstood. He alluded to an envoy, who they believed was Armageddon. However, this prophecy referred to Mazoui that would arrive before the Messenger (Asthel). Mazoui is very tall, and beefy, quite handsome, though shy. And he lost a girlfriend when he manifested some of his demonic symptoms. The boy always suffered a lot feeling very bad about himself and even having a guilty complex for the way he came into the world, although Karaberasu always assured him that none of that was his fault. Big bro or Mazzi, is what her little sister Kathy calls her. He did not like to go to Ireland, since his adoptive grandfather's horses were frightened every time he approached. He never understood the motive until he discovered the secret of his origins. Like her friend Sandy and other demonic hybrids, Mazoui has the ability to heal his wounds and heal those of others by projecting a kind of aura. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation